The subject invention relates to protecting apparatus. More particularly, the subject invention relates to apparatus for protecting a work element mounted on a telescopically moveable support member and protecting the vehicle upon which mounted.
Many work projects have need for a light or camera located at an elevated position. Heretofore, the work vehicle carries a large tri pod which must be assembled from a number of pieces, the work element connected thereto and the constructed assembly positioned. Such system represented a large waste of time and material.
This invention is directed toward providing a structure for positioning a light or camera or other work element at an elevated position and protecting the work element and the vehicle to which it is connectable. In the absence of this invention, the work element and the vehicle to which it is attachable can be dented, scratched or otherwise damaged during operation. The invention is directed to overcome one or more of the heretofore problems.
In one aspect of the invention, a protecting apparatus is provided for use with a support member which has a work element on a first end thereof. The supporting apparatus is connectable to the side of a vehicle.
A support member has first and second end portions, first and second ends, and a middle portion. The support member is telescopically or sidably moveable between an extended and a retracted position.
First and second spaced apart holding members are provided with each have first and second end portions. Each first end portion is connectable to the side of a vehicle with each second end portion being extendable about a respective middle portion of the support member.
A guiding rail is connectable to the side of the vehicle in linear alignment with the support member with said support member positioned within the first and second holding members.
A guide collar is connected to and is moveable with the second end portion of the support member. The guide collar has a slot on a preselected side thereof. The slot is mateable with the guide rail for orienting the support member and work element in the retracted position of the supporting member.